This invention relates to providing remote access to computer networks. More specifically, it relates to a method and system for accessing a computer network such as the Internet or an intranet from a subscriber telephone line.
A variety of computing devices or resources are often operatively connected together to form a computer network. The computer network may be a Local Area Network (xe2x80x9cLANxe2x80x9d) that connects computing devices located within a small geographical area, or a Wide Area Network (xe2x80x9cWANxe2x80x9d) that connects computing devices located within a large geographical area.
To a gain access to the computer network from a remote location, a computer user with a telephone modem can use the Public Switched Telephone Network (xe2x80x9cPSTNxe2x80x9d) to establish a telephone connection to a dial-up telephone line providing access to the computer network. The PSTN is any of the networks, usually carrying telephony voice and modulated digital computer data, provided by the Regional Bell Operating Companies, ATandT, GTE, and other communication networks comprising multiple switching offices.
The dial-up telephone line is typically connected to Private Branch exchange (xe2x80x9cPBXxe2x80x9d) which switches incoming telephone calls to a Remote Access Server (xe2x80x9cRASxe2x80x9d). The RAS provides telephone dial-in access from the PSTN to the computer network. The RAS typically includes a plurality of modems to receive a plurality of incoming telephone calls from the PSTN telephone lines or trunks and/or a plurality of Network Interface Cards (xe2x80x9cNICsxe2x80x9d) to provide access to the computer network. The RAS interfaces and connects the plurality of modems to the plurality of NICs interfacing the computer network. Typically, a number of different types of modems and NICs are provided to accommodate different protocols, types of networks, and interfaces.
A telephone call to access a computer network thus originates at an originating switching office, may be sent through the PSTN via one or more intermediate switching offices, an end switching office, a PBX, and then to the RAS. At the end office, the incoming calls are received from the PSTN by the PBX and terminated to the RAS to provide access to the computer network.
There are a number of problems associated with using the PSTN to provide a data connection to access to a computer network such as the Internet or an intranet. A telephone connection routed through the PSTN passes through multiple switching offices, an end switching office, possibly a PBX, and then to the RAS to provide a data connection to the computer network. Transmission of a data signal through multiple switching offices may require the signal to be converted between various transmission formats through each switching office, significantly degrading the signal at each conversion and reducing its ability to accurately carry computer information. Thus, the routing of telephone calls through multiple switching offices in the PSTN may degrade the quality of the transmitted signal and reduce the bandwidth carrying capability of the connection. A device and method for proving a connection to the RAS without routing the telephone call through multiple switching offices of the PSTN is desirable.
In accordance with an illustrative embodiment of the present invention, problems associated with providing access to a computer network via a telephone call connection routed through the PSTN are addressed. A system and method for providing a high-speed data connection to access a computer network is described. The system includes network access equipment providing a connection to a remote access server (xe2x80x9cRASxe2x80x9d) which provides a high-speed interface to access the computer network. Telephone calls to access a computer network can be routed by the network access equipment through the high-speed interface without requiring the computer data to traverse a telephone connection through the PSTN.
In an illustrative embodiment of the present invention, the network access equipment allows high-speed data access to a computer network from a subscriber telephone line. The network access equipment includes an access screening table, a telephone line function interface, access control logic, a high-speed interface, and a RAS. The access screening table may identify telephone subscriber lines capable of accessing the computer network through the network access equipment. The telephone line function interface provides the connection of the telephone line to the high-speed interface under the control of the access control logic. The high-speed interface provides the high-speed data connection to the RAS, which provides access to the computer network. The present invention is not limited to the networks, network devices, network connections, and network access equipment described, and other network components may also be used.
The illustrative method includes, dialing a telephone call to access a computer network from a subscriber telephone line and determining whether the subscriber telephone line is serviced through the network access equipment. If the subscriber telephone line is serviced from the network access equipment, the telephone call is redirected by the network access equipment to a high-speed data connection to the computer network.
An illustrative embodiment of the present invention offers several advantages over the prior art. The illustrative embodiment allows high-speed modem access to the computer network from telephone subscriber lines serviced from the network access equipment. The telephone subscribers serviced from the network access equipment can access the computer network through high-speed modems without routing the data connection through the PSTN. The high-speed connection provided by the network access equipment is free of the degradation caused by routing a connection through the PSTN requiring the data signal to be converted from various transmission formats as it is transmitted through different types of equipment.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of an illustrative embodiment of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with references to the accompanying drawings.